Champion Peacemaker
|released = 13.2.0|lethality = |rateoffire = 99|capacity = 110|mobility = 70 (Mobility)|cost = 685 (480 )|Level required = 22|attribute = |image = Champion Peacemaker.png|Appearance Champion peacemaker icon.png|Kill icon |reskinof = Automatic Peacemaker}} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 13.2.0 update. Appearance It is a reskinned version of the Automatic Peacemaker with Champion Armor-style colors. It has 4 barrels with rings all around it, a white handle and a black base with a different skull on it and a white/red drum clip. Strategy This has high Efficiency, fire rate, extremely high capacity and average mobility. Tips *Use it similarly to the Automatic Peacemaker (PG3D). *Spray and pray for the best results. This weapon have extremely high capacity and fire rate which is suitable for spraying and praying **Despite of its high capacity, you do not get any ammo in reserve when you respawn. **However, you move slower now when you spam the fire button. *This weapon is also good for taking down Jetpack users, although this will take some level of skill. *This weapon is great at eliminating moving targets because of the high fire rate. *While reloading, switch to another weapon until your area is safe for reloading as its reload is extremely slow and can often get you killed. **Though pairing it with Cowboy Hat and max Storm Trooper Cape can fit that bill. *It is not recommended to use this weapon in long range due to its low accuracy and does not have a scope. *Aim on the head for maximum DPS. Pairing it with either Burning Tiara/Storm Trooper Cape significantly boosts its DPS. *Use this to finish off/weaken opponents. *When fully upgraded, this weapon deals terrifying high Efficiency combined with a very high fire rate and capacity. *It IS an endgame weapon. Obtain this, and you'll never need another primary. *Keep in mind that the new "minigun" feature requires you to charge your weapon before firing it, so spam the fire button so that you will always be ready to shoot when the need arises. Counters *Try to strafe around the user to avoid getting hit and firing with a fast shooting rifle. *Beware of the high capacity, damage and fire rate. This weapon is extremely dangerous; try to avoid it. *Strike when the user is reloading, as its reload time is atrocious. **However, they will retreat/strafe, use a slowdown weapon and finish them off. *Other superior fire rate weapons could also counter this. **However, be aware that they can still kill you nonetheless, executing ambush is highly recommended. *Take advantage of its atrocious accuracy and snipe the user. **On the flip side if he/she have decent aim, they can mow you (and your teammates) down. *Using Champion Peacemaker yourself can be effective when countering. Theme Champion armor themed. Supported Maps *Mafia Cottage *Nuclear City *Pool Party or any small range maps. Weapon Setups * A backup weapon with fast reload. * A powerful sniper for long ranges. * A melee that have a mobility of 85. Trivia *This was released with the other Champion themed weapons and Adamant themed weapons in the 13.2.0 update. The other Champion themed weapons being the Champion Mercenary, Champion Solar Cannon, Anti-Champion Rifle and the Champion Electric Arc. **It was removed from the shop in the 15.5.0 update, as well as the other Champion weapons released in the 13.2.0 update, but re-added in 15.9.0 along with the other Champion weapons. *This was designated to be a more powerful counterpart of Automatic Peacemaker (PG3D). **However, when the Combat Level update is reversed, its original counterpart is now somewhat-effective once again. *Back in Combat Level 13.5.0 Update, it was 7 headshots kill while its original counterpart powercrept to 35 headshots kill. **From the 15.1.0 Update, it takes 18 headshots to kill for balancing. * In the 15.9.0 update, it was given the minigun attribute, making it have to take a short period of time to spin up in order for it to fire. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Themed Category:Champion Category:Minigun